A Broken Idol
by Queenyyy
Summary: In one world Doctor June Moone was compelled by an ancient evil to break open the idol that held her spirit. When June Moone climbed back out of the Enchantress's tomb she brought the once witch-god out with her. And in another? In a different world the thing that climbed out of tomb was neither June Moone nor the Enchantress.
1. Two Deaths and a Birth

**The original/full summary is:** **"It is commonly understood that the multiverse exists ... millions of possible earths all diverging from singular points of change. In one world Doctor June Moone was compelled by an ancient evil called the Enchantress to break open the idol that held her spirit. When June Moone climbed back out of the Enchantress's tomb she brought the once witch-god out with her.**

 **And in another world? In a different world the thing that climbed out of tomb was neither June Moone nor the Enchantress. The ramifications of this change are far reaching and endless. "**

 **I am also on Ao3, which is where I originally posted under the name Queer_Queen. Enjoy**

In one world Doctor of archaeology, June Moone, was compelled by an ancient evil called the Enchantress into breaking open the idol that held her spirit. Allowing this former goddess to possess the young doctor. Even though that June Moone had not been in her right-mind and had been controlled into making the action, she still made it, allowing the magics holding the Enchantress to over-ride June's will, because in a way it was her will that freed the Enchantress.

(This is also one of the reasons why other archaeologists hadn't found the Enchantress's resting place, magic and logic do not mix.)

In that world June Moone and the Enchantress were two sides of a coin, entwined together, but not actually together. There was no true matrimony between their souls, which was why June Moone could not access the Enchantress's powers or memories, and why the Enchantress could not access June's body - instead imprinting her image on it - and June's memories.

But, of course, every choice has a consequence, or in this case June's not-choice. In _this_ world June made a different choice. Something - strange, unquantifiable, it could have been the very spirit of the temple, or just her archeological integrity to not break things - caused her to take a moment, to look around this masterpiece of a finding. This was what would make her career, this finding would be the finding that put her on the proverbial map. She would go down in history for this!

Taking out her camera she spoke, "I fell down a hole at the top of the temple," she waved her camera and light to the entrance she came from, "this appears to both be a burial chamber, and a trap. Shares some similarities to Egyptian pyramids in the overall structure." She moved on to the skulls, "My estimations of the age of the temple are _not_ incorrect, there has been some process used on these skulls to keep them from wearing and aging with time," moving on she begins to examine the artifacts, "the very walls are covered in dirt and grime, but this appears to have been a conscious choice … perhaps to allow plant growth, as you can see there are many different idols, all appearing to be around the same age." She continues, documenting what she sees and smells.

And due to her inattention she did not notice that her steps had caused a slight nudge, allowing the dirt underneath the shelf holding the idol to crumble, allowing the idol that held the Enchantress' spirit to fall to the ground and break.

To magic, this action does not count as a purposeful action. June did not mean, in any way, to harm any of the artifacts in her latest and greatest find (you could say the same about her compulsion but magic and logic do not mix). So the Enchantress' spirit was released, and instead of having a nice, willing host, she had an unwilling host. Much as she did centuries ago, when she stole the body of a young woman, whose story has been lost to history, but whose mother placed just the right symbols on the Enchantress' grave to ensure that if she were to escape, she would be punished for the actions she took.

Doctor June Moone did not know any of this, and while this narrative is important to the outcome of her story, it can be skipped over. All Doctor Moone knew was that a prized artifact had broken, and then a woman, looking like her but reeking a malevolent aura (and reeking other things as well) had appeared before her. Moone's brain was able to catalogue several facts about her - the headpiece was strangely lunar for her calculated age of the temple, the bra was something from at least the 1900s (ancient civilizations did not consider breast coverage as important as ours do) and did her hair really look like that? - before the woman (spirit?) broke into dust and flew at her.

Doctor June Moone knew no more.

An ancient withered heart, wrapped in straw, beat once and then never beat again.

What climbed out of that ancient temple was not Doctor June Moone … but she (they?) were no longer the once-god called the Enchantress either.

 **Authors Note:**

 **I'm up to 11 chapters in Ao3, I'll try and get this one back up to pace as well.**


	2. Field Base

Some would say that the Enchantress' will, age, and knowledge gained from over six thousand years of memory and experience would have overridden the young spirit of June Moone. Some would say that Doctor June Moone's humanity would have overridden the being known as the Enchantress, who held no emotion, and was not truly alive.

Clearly this shows that most people do not understand magic the way that the Enchantress and Doctor June Moone do (after all, she found the temple, didn't she?).

They were bound together, a new being, neither the ancient demon or the human. This new being, only days old, stumbled out of the ancient jungle, hidden within the base of a dying volcano. They struggled with their sense of self, while struggling to get to the nearest base camp from Moone's memories (they had attempted to use magic, and it had not gone well for them, suffice to say a former human brain with preconceived notions of the 'limitations' of the universe, is not the ideal brain to use was creating miniaturized space-time bridges for teleportation purposes), the part of them that was the Enchantress struggled with these new limitations, the part of them that was Doctor Moone struggled to wrap her mind around the situation.

They passed over a small hill, reaching the top, and were gifted with the sight of the base camp. Knees weak with relief they stumbled forwards, before quite actually stumbling.

Eyes turned as camp members heard the commotion and watched as their local crazy mad scientist, who had disappeared five nights ago raving about an ancient temple, rolled and fell down the hill.

Picture waking up, and going about your day as a student interning at an archeological dig site. It is not interesting, if you are lucky the lead professor will allow you to clean a few bones. Otherwise you help with the maintenance of the camp, nothing really happens, and you've used to the relative calm of your small slice of heaven.

Now picture someone you know, appearing after seemingly disappearing into the jungle after going on a mad-cap rant. She had blood streaming from her eyes, her hair - which is usually in a tight bun - is falling around her face, her clothes are tattered and dirty, over them she wears what looks like an iron bikini, and she currently sitting at your feet, dazed and terrified.

"Doctor Moone?"

"Someone call the medic!"

"Help me get her on to the stretcher!"

And this was how once-Enchantress, once-June, returned to the realm of the humans. Not with fear, or anger, but concern for the obviously mad woman.

…

The former goddess, and likely former Doctor of archeology, because then new being could not picture being either of those things, awoke to a sterile, dark, hospital room. Lying back in a hospital bed their leg in a brace in front of them, they drew a long calm breath. Glancing around they could tell that it was nighttime, and also that they were no longer at Base Camp. Her new, otherworldly senses could feel that she had shifted her geographical location quite severely, and Doctor Sullivan's ward in the Base Camp would and could never be this clean after the infamous Burrito incident they had been told of when they were June Moone.

Doctor June Moone, the Enchantress. The human, the demon. What were they now? Could they keep the name they were born as 23 years ago, or should they go by the title they had earnt what felt like a millenia ago. For a moment they pictured that, _Yes, I'd like a double macchiato. The name is Enchantress._ No. That would not go well. Only heroes and villains used titles, and honestly as soon as their thoughts moved in that direction they were violently reminded of the teleportation incident.

So, were they the Enchantress or June Moone? Neither side wished to secede their once-name. Names, after all, had power, it was a part of their magic and their identity. Something neither wanted to sacrifice. However … a quick flick through of memories confirmed something. Names, in this time, could be changed. A small blood sacrifice would allow the name to be magically accurate as well.

Then a full body shiver and wince swept their body. A few tears gathered, slipping down their face. Kittens and puppies … NO. Just no. When they were healthier they would gain a license and go hunting for animals which could be legally and morally hunted. The ease would be decreased but … it would be worth it.

(Modern morality is both a hindrance and a fashionable accessory to the once-Enchantress - although as the hours drive on her spirit is further and further eclipsed by the new creation - this new ability to feel for creatures that she had never even considered before, to worry and love what should be perfect strangers who merely were able to project their voice across the world. These new emotions, were beautiful and worrying.)

"Oh!" Shifting they turned to find what was clearly a nurse bustling over, "You're awake, this is amazing. You've been asleep since you were found!"

They were shocked, "Really?" And as the nurse continued to move around them, checking their vitals and explaining how she had been airlifted out of the base with a broken leg - teleportation would wait a **long** time - they did not notice how they spoke fluent spanish with the nurse.

...

Far away, a box full of the former Doctor June Moone's possessions, as well as everything taken from her before her transportation to the hospital was enroute to a secret location.

In the box a small camera lay. Inconspicuous against the bloody shirt.


	3. Doctors And Flies

Getting out of the hospital was a tiny bit of a trial. Well, it was a shit-show, but that is to be expected when a patient who was airlifted in with a broken leg and in some kind of coma, wakes up, and then the morning after waking demands to be allowed to leave. It's an even further shit-show when their insurance agency refused to pay because they took 'unnecessary risk'. This led to their first use of magic which did not immediately blow up in their faces (although it would later), a mild compulsion.

The doctor was clearly getting angrier by the minute, "You cannot leave this hospital until you pay the necessary funds! It's not cheap to be airlifted out of a mountain base! Neither is it **cheap** **to be given services at this hospital.** "

"You will allow me to leave without paying any funds." From their memories this worked in a movie, so why not here?

"I WILL DO NO SUCH THING!" The red-faced man shouted. So Jedi mind tricks clearly were not a good idea.

"I DON'T HAVE ANY MONEY!" They were, after all, a 23 year old Doctor, all their money was spent on food, the past eight years of university, and the tickets to Central Mexico.

"That is _**not my problem.**_ "

"WELL IT IS NOW!"

The doctor paused, his face leaching of colour before he nodded calmly, "You're right, it is. Let me go get the foreign insurance benefit forms, I will help you through this." And he moved out of her former room, nodding at a nurse whose eyebrows were raised into her fringe. June-Enchantress shuffled under the middle aged woman's impressed stare, before shuffling further into the room, hiding them from sight.

Soon the doctor returned with the forms and proceeded to help them fill out an unlawful denial of insurance claim. There was no definite time frame but the Doctor Martinez assured them that this would happen quicker because of something he had done that they had not noticed but signed-on-the-dotted-line anyway.

...

As it turned out 'quicker' was equivalent to between three weeks and three months. Which meant that June-Enchantress was stuck living out of the hospital for that time. Luckily the condition of their leg allowed them the 'free' accommodation, otherwise they would have to pay for a motel room somewhere.

While sleeping in a local hospital with nothing much to do wasn't appealing, being fined or forced to pay for something their insurance should have payed for was even more unappealing. So June-Enchantress just tried to relax, and beg the nurses for some change so they could have cheap fast food instead of hospital gruel.

…

Far away, in an office based around finding new and powerful metahumans for the might of the United States of America, a researcher was going through the files recently procured from an agent in the Mexican government, who had sent the evidence as part of a package of 'strange situations' which she was told to look out for. Typically, of every one hundred tips, there was one possible metahuman, and of every fifty possible metahumans one made the cut as an actual metahuman, let alone a metahuman which was insanely powerful. This researcher had never found one, and so when the video file came on was not really paying attention until …

Heart-in-throat the researcher paused the video and slowly, ever so slowly, rewinded it. He pressed play.

The Doctor babbled away, and then stopped, turning to something that should have been a shadowed corner, and instead was … here the video was paused and the researcher scrambled through the files, checking for the Doctor's profile picture. The two pictures now side by side showed the researcher that the woman holding the camera was the twin of the woman (creature?) in the corner. He resumed the video and watched as the creature leapt. Here the camera fell, rolling for a bit, and stopping at the perfect angle for the researcher to watch as the Doctor threw back her head and screamed as her image and the creatures image flashed and overlayed over one another before …

What was probably no longer the Doctor fell to her knees, before turning her head to the camera, like an animal's her eyes flared against the light from the dropped torch. Reaching forward she grabbed the camera and the video stopped.

Calmly and quietly the research created a new document and summarized his findings, as that printed he created a new file and placed copies of the full report from their agent in Mexico in it, before placing that in a thumbdrive, collecting it and taking the small file.

Then, almost stopping after a flash of terror and heart wrenching excitement, the researcher moved forward, past the others at their desks, who fell silent and watched as he walked to the boss's office and knocked on Amanda Waller's door.

"Enter," her voice called.

 **Authors Notes**

 **'** **Come into my parlour' said the spider to the fly.**

 **Date First Chapter: 13/07/2015**

 **Date Last Chapter: 13/07/2015**

 **Date Now: (for June-Enchantress) 16/07/2015**


	4. Funerals and Grass

Calmly Amanda Waller looked over the surveillance footage of her most recent interest. This metahuman was likely not of human origin, similar in many ways to Superman, however she was only able to ascertain that fact from her researchers files on the ancient temple they found through the use of Doctor June Moone's notes - whose leaps in logic made Harley Quinn look rationale. June Moone appeared to be like any other person, if Amanda Waller was not Amanda Waller - and indeed several researchers had mentioned it - she would be surprised by the idea of an ancient being pretending to have a broken leg, but she is not she has seen worse. Overall the security footage did very little to create any doubt about her human status.

Except for the language thing. It was stated very clearly in Doctor Moone's file that she could read and write ancient Nahuatl, and other forms of Aztec speech, and well as Latin. She did not speak spanish. Or portuguese. However those were the two languages Doctor Moone's body spoke to the staff at the hospital and the fast food place she went to whenever she could beg one of the cleaning lady's for money (the nurses had begun to refuse to give money to her, claiming fast food was bad for her health while they ate the exact same stuff on their breaks).

(All the Quesadillas and Tortillas the thing in Doctor Moone's body kept eating at a steady rate did not make Amanda Waller crave something that was not toxicologist and dietician approved.)

But overall there was no evidence of any true supernatural abilities, the creature's main focus appeared to be getting out of the hospital, out of Mexico and back to England.

This, of course, would not do.

At all.

But how to approach something that is showing no signs of hostility? Which was why she had her researchers working around the clock for some form of leverage over the creature. Some weakness or bargaining chip.

The insurance company could only delay their response for another six weeks before the media's attention was caught. If the creature was in or from the grand old USA, Waller would have been able to do so much more, but instead, the creature had some kind of Aztec origin and June Moone was a British native.

…

It had been two weeks since The Enchantress and Doctor June Moone died. And because they were in Mexico instead of home, they were unable to hold any kind of funeral or memorial. They had hoped to be in England by now, to be back in the city where June Moone had grown up, and while they could no longer to afford to live in Chelsea, on her birthday June Moone had often chosen to walk by her family's old house.

However perhaps that was a good thing, while June Moone had experience planning western funerals, the Enchantress had quite a bit of experience in ancient ritual-like funerals which would have been very hard to explain to witnesses. But what were the supposed to do? They couldn't just pretend to forget about it. That would be a betrayal of who they were before. Even if the Enchantress was a spirit of blood and death and glory, and in a way Doctor June Moone was as well - getting research grants is considered quite the blood sport in Cambridge - they still deserved to be respected.

A small funeral would do, it's not like June Moone had anyone to tell, an estranged father who was likely still in prison for armed robbery, a mother who was taken from the world too soon, and a beautiful step-mother who died before the marriage equality bill could be passed. By the time June had fought her way out of the system she was sixteen, not thirteen, and ready to go to university. By the time she finished her degree her to-be stepmother had gained a position as friend, but not mother, they years in foster care had stopped those feelings from truly developing.

But they digress, a small funeral pyre, with cuttings of Doctor June Moone's hair (from an old hairbrush, perhaps?), and a flower imbued with magic (the initial thought had been animal sacrifice, but flowers were much more symbolic), in an alley somewhere near their shared apartment in the town of Cambridge just outside of university (Doctor June Moone valued the Cambridge library just slightly below available grants). And then what?

That was a good question … what were they supposed to do?

Somehow they knew that they could not return to being an archeologist, in the same way they knew that they could not return to being a god-witch whose thrall reached across nations. It just wouldn't feel _right_. After all new identity, new job. Maybe they could go back to university? Study for a new career? The mass of languages they now knew was a lot more useful than once-June Moone could have anticipated, perhaps they could study to be a linguist?

But what on earth do linguists do?

It would be relaxing to go back to university, they could just figure everything out from there …

And then they were brought back to earth by a startling and depressing realization. Funds. How on earth were they going to deal with that? It's not like they could publicize their once-tomb to the world, it would just be too dangerous for them, and of course, June Moone had had not further plans then find the fabled tomb. She had spent her last thousand dollars on air fair and equipment.

Groaning they flopped back onto the grass glaring up at the sky. Maybe they should become an evil rule of the earth, at least then they wouldn't have to worry about money.

…

Far away Amanda Waller watched as what was once June Moone lay in the hospital's recreation yard, a light smirk on her face. This was it, the power they had been waiting for that would allow them to bring it in. What's more, the old recordings from the creature's activities this morning had arrived at the same time as a the creature's weak spot. Moving away she began to order her men to prepare. They had a monster to catch.

Moving away from the screen left Doctor Moone of several hours ago laying in the yard, which, before her entrance, had been bare dirt.

 **Notes:**

 **Also, after I finish this I'm going to write another one (story) except it will not be humorous, there will be a lot of dysphoria, crying and mental health issues ... so stay tuned!**

 **Last Chap: 16/07/2015**

 **Date Now: 3/08/2015**


	5. Enter Rick Flag

The strike team was mobilized. And Amanda Waller's new possible bitch-boy was serving on it. She was taking a calculated risk including him. Because while the man was a diehard patriot he was also morally righteous. However the thing in June Moone looked a lot like Flag's type of significant other, tall to a point, boring blonde hair, wide set eyes, and practically radiating that deer-in-headlights vibe.

Hopefully this wouldn't blow up in her face.

…

Three weeks in it was a pretty normal day for Enchantress-June. Breakfast was disgusting. Lunch was perfect. The stash of cash for cheap fast food was looking taller than it probably should be. The nurses disapproved. Hobbling around on crutches was hard. No physio-therapy because they couldn't afford it. And there was still no word of the insurance forms.

They could be here for another five weeks.

Moving into the courtyard Enchantress-June settled the crutches against the grass before flopping down as well. An unbidden thought to just magic the broken leg away rose and was crushed by a wince at the idea of what else could be accidentally magiced away. As more time was spent as itself the new entity was able to ingrain more magic-logic into the human-logic, allowing them to understand exactly how deep in shit they could have been if the teleportation spell hadn't exploded instead of letting them through it. The idea of crossing dimensional barriers as a half-human terrified them, the idea of their father finding out about this and then destroying Enchantress-June scared the living daylights out of them. And their mother … and light shudder passed across their shoulders … their mother would skin them alive, kill them and then kill their forebearers as well.

Forebearers.

Did this mean that Enchantress and June were their mothers?

This both made sense and was creepy. After all they still wore the skin of June, and could likely summon the skin of the Enchantress as well. No. best not to think about that. What's dead is dead, and as long as Enchantress-June stayed on earth they would stay alive.

Taking a fortifying breath Enchantress-June moved their eyes back to the tattered paperback they had brought out with them. After learning about their situation the nurses had brought a selection of books for the poor exiled British woman (witch-human-god-doctor) and they had hoped to do something with their outdoor time instead of staring off into the distance and creeping everyone out.

They were also curious to learn if they could read in the languages they had absorbed as well, the linguist future looked quite promising.

Opening the book to the first page Enchantress-Moone took a sip of their coke and read.

…

The hacking coughs of the target brought Flag's eyes back to the screen. Had something happened? Moving closer to the screen he could see that she was doubled over coughing, before he could ask the tech anything the target had stood up and was yelling at the hospital in spanish. Rick noticed as some of the researchers blushed, what were they saying?

"Come on boys I don't need any of this spanish bullshit, give me english!" The head of the task force, Sergeant Kowalski barked.

On screen, a woman, who he quickly identified as one of the target's 'friends' (and wasn't it sad that all her friends appeared to be support staff) opened a window on the third storey and yelled back at her.

Before any more words from the head of the team could be spewed quotes began to fill the screen.

 **TARGET: What is this bullshit? Elena I know this is yours why did you give me this crap? Why did you give me this? Do I seem like someone who needs a little more porn in their life?**

 **A.1: It is not porn! This is elegantly written American …**

 **TARGET: Fifty shades of Grey is ELEGANT?**

The text flashed on screen at once, even as the two women continued to scream at each other on screen. From the corner of his eye he could see the team head's face turn a dark red colour. One of the researchers spoke up, "We could continue to translate the text but none of it is indicative of the target's situation or relationships."

The now red-faced Kowalski nodded, "Good call. Record anything of importance." Turning away he called, "Flag, with me."

As Rick was leaving the room he heard a last stir of conversation between the researchers, "I never thought I'd see the day two women had a dick measuring contest."

Another huffed out a laugh "Please, you should come to my place sometime. My aunt and my mom … it's just not something you want to be a part of."

 **Authors Notes:**

 **A.1 stands for accessory one**

 **Any better title ideas?**

 **Also should the summary be different?**

 **Last Chap: 3/08/2015**

 **Date Now: 11/08/2015**

 **(only like a week has passed since the last chapter. waller sure moves fast ... or maybe june-enchantress is just a big fuck up? XD)**


	6. A Hurried Exit

The mission was supposed to go down at night. Sergeant Kowalski wanted the extraction to be clean and simple, with no interference from the hospital staff, they would change the few security feeds that the hospital had to the night before, sweep in and sweep out with the target. The keywords in this case were "supposed to". Because just as they were beginning to set up for the coming night some else arrived.

Flag first heard about this new player when a cautious voice called out, "Sir, unknown quantity arriving at the hospital."

"That car is too nice for this town."

Looking at the screen Flag saw a fancy car, all black metal and low on the ground. He didn't have the kind of knowledge to know exactly what brand it was, but he had a dark suspicion that the person who owned it was after their target as well.

"Who is that?"

Someone dialled it into the boss. Even though Flag wore no earphones he could see the wince Kowalski gave to Waller's response.

"We need to extract the target now, Waller's orders." There was a pause, a brief moment of stillness, after his announcement, and then everyone was in movement, heading to the armoury and suiting up. Flag watched the screen for another moment, hoping to see who was in the car, but when no one came out he moved to go suit up as well.

And so with the bare minimum (15 seconds) of prep time the soldiers were out of their moving command station. The light was just starting to dim, but it was not night. Someone came forward with bolt cutters to break through the back door and then they were in.

The hospital was not a nice hospital, it was a rural place whose main customers were people who got a cold and hikers with torn ligaments, and it showed. The pain was worn away, the building itself was small with only three floors, and overall it was too easy for a group of soldiers to sneak into the target's ground floor room.

Two other soldiers of the the eight person task force entered, before gesturing Flag to enter as well. The target's room was tiny, although it appeared to be in better state then the hallway, everywhere he looked there were piles of crumpled newspapers, books, and a small bin in the corner with several crumpled wrappers. Absentmindedly her listened as one of the researchers quickly recorded everything in the room, brandishing his camera as he flipped through newspapers and across the backs of the books.

Finally his gaze moved to the target, who was fast asleep on the room's tiny bed. She was kind of beautiful, not in that hollywood way, but her smile was so sweet, even as she slept. He knew she smiled a lot, just from the video footage he could tell that, although her previous files from _before_ showed a very serious young woman. He still didn't know why he and the task force had been sent out to monitor and grab her, she appeared to be perfectly normal to him (in later years, after much more experience, this would be a sign to Flag that the hostile they encountered was more dangerous than he could possibly understand, but now he just went with his gut).

Someone behind him grunted, "Flag stop staring and grab her." Well there was Sergeant dickhead back at it again with the creepy one liners.

He was half-tempted to round on the man and shoot him. Maybe the approaching hostile would help her find safety? Maybe he had signed to the wrong mission? Should he really be trusting these people? But these thoughts were so absent minded that they only flitted around his self-conscious, his core personality features were patriotism and a cocky attitude, in that order.

(It should be noted here that even a creature newly formed of a demon and a human has very little control of their pheromones.)

Gently he unhooked her leg from the sash holding it up, before raising her up in his arms. He looked up to see the Sergeant watching him, unknown to Flag the Sergeant was worried, clearly whatever the target was had already managed to infect Flag.

There was a muted call from outside, "Sir, hostile approaching. We need to leave now."

So with the target secure in his arms - and wasn't he surprised to discover how light she was, including the leg - he exited the room, bracketed by the other soldiers as they left the hospital and headed into the night.

...

Enchantress-June woke up in a van of some sorts surrounded by people they didn't know. They opened their mouth to scream and instead yawned. Loudly.

Someone swore and a needle was in their neck before they could swear them out.

Unconsciousness greeted Enchantress-June once more.

…

Back at the hospital Bruce Wayne was quite aggravated to find that Doctor June Moone had either left or been taken from the hospital before he could get to her.

(Although his annoyance was nowhere near her head Doctor's, who now had no payment for the woman he had been holding for the past four weeks.)

 **Notes:**

 **Bruce Wayne CAMEO!**

 **Last Chap: 11/08/2015**

 **Date Now: midnight on the 15/08/2015 and then like 3am on 16/08/2015**


	7. Introductions

The target had been airlifted out and was now at an undisclosed location. Amanda Waller breathed a sigh of relief as she re-watched the extraction footage. That was a close one. She didn't know what Wayne was aiming for, but he had been sniffing around for metahumans with a 'good' disposition. Luckily he had been unable to poach their newest member, but this meant she would have to keep an eye out to ensure that the others on her 'possible' list were not grabbed before she could make the offer.

But apart from the almost-mishap Waller was pleased. They had a new metahuman, from Sergeant Kowalski's reports Flag appears to be already influenced by the target, and she might be beginning to understand Bruce Wayne's position in all this.

The interrogation would begin soon, and if the creature in Doctor June Moone didn't cooperate … Well. Waller glanced down at the innocuous briefcase sitting on her desk. She had come prepared.

…

They were worried. June-Enchantress had woken up in what June's memories recognized as some kind of interrogation room. No longer wearing the clothing the hospital had provided them, they now wore an off-gray tracksuit, and although it was nearly identical to the hospital garb (which had been an off-blue papery pants and t-shirt with the hospital's insignia on the lapel) it unsettled them because it meant that they had been stripped down and changed by unknown persons while unconscious. The walls of the room were all giant mirrors, which they assumed were all one-way mirrors, which also allowed June-Enchantress to truly look at themself for the first time in weeks. In the hospital they had avoided mirrors, ignoring reflective surfaces, but now they really had a chance to look at themself. The most glaringly obvious thing about them was that they were female. This shouldn't have been a shock, as both June Moone and the Enchantress had taken female form, but something about being so obviously female didn't sit well with them. This thought of being 'her' itched against their brain, against their very sense of self, it made them want to rip away at the face they saw until those pretty eyes and lips were gone.

Breathing deeply June-Enchantress centered themself. Another hitched breath was drawn in. How were they supposed to deal with this? Once-June had always been female and had been proud of it, once-Enchantress had loved the female form - partly because it scared people more to have a being of incredible power in a young cute girl-child, and now June-Enchantress couldn't stand the thought. June-Enchantress banished the thoughts from their mind, this wasn't something to worry about now. Glancing again at the mirror June-Enchantress looked at themself, their hair was much shorter than it had ever been when they were June or Enchantress, perhaps one of the nurses cut it? And their eyes … well they actually looked pretty much identical to June Moone, in fact the only real change was the hair. Perhaps this was because the Enchantress had no real physical body? She was a demon who gained physical form in this realm by body-hopping from one human to the other. And it wasn't like her demonic form could even be expressed on earth, from what June-Enchantress could remember the colour of once-Enchantress's toenails weren't even on this dimension's colour spectrum.

(Delaying worry over one's identity is never a good idea, but since when did magic users have good ideas? Once-Enchantress and her brother came to this dimension because they weren't being given enough 'respect' in their home dimension, who actually thinks that it is better to leave behind your family and friends to go become a god is a good idea? Magic users, that's who.)

The worry over what was going to happen to them encompassed them. Who had them? They remembered waking up briefly before arriving here, the people around them all wore some kind of camo gear, had they been taken by the government? And which government? They peripherally knew about the new organizations against metahumans (the protestors, the assault and attackers, and the occasional religious organizations who claimed they were demons brought down to start the apocalypse), but did they qualify as a metahuman? And if they did how did they - whoever this organization is - know?

June-Enchantress was left to stew over these thoughts for what felt like hours. And then the stillness was broken and the door opened.

The man that entered was of the dweeby-kind, with a receding hairline and cautious eyes covered by boring glasses. He was probably the kind of man once-June would have been friends with - or fought for a grant - and once-Enchantress would have sacrificed to show her love for her minions. Suffice to say he was not who they had been expecting to see.

They watched as he shuffled in, carrying a smart silver briefcase and sat opposite them, placing the briefcase on the table he began to fumble with the lock. They watched with interest as he mistyped the password and sweat began to gather on his upper lip. Finally he had the briefcase open, and spun it around to face them and …

 _There._ That was who they were expecting to see.

The woman on the screen of the tablet that was held in the briefcase was smartly dressed, with a very serious demeanor, behind her appeared to be some kind of control room, with a large set of screens and what once-Enchantress recognized as minions scurrying to-and-fro. She reeked malevolence and her stern expression looked like something that wouldn't be out of place in a boardroom, or behind the Prime Minister.

And then she spoke, "My name is Amanda Waller, I run a secret division within the United States' government" at least they now knew who took them, "which was created to combat and protect the United States against forced beyond our comprehension and control." She paused, and looked at June, clearly expecting an answer.

"Good for you?" _Woooooooow why did I say that._ The man who brought the briefcase in clearly thought the same as them if his eyebrows were a good indicator.

Amanda Waller's lip curled in what was obviously not good humor, "Yes, it is very good for us. But not for you. On the thirteenth of July at thirteen hundred hours you stumbled back into the base camp which you had left five days ago. You had a broken leg and were covered with blood and bruises and you were then summarily airlifted out of there to the nearest hospital." Here she paused and flashed a remote at the camera recording her and a new window opened on the tabled showing them a slideshow of once-June's clothes and equipment, "Your base-mates assumed you had run out of supplies and become lost in the jungle, however your possessions tell a very different story." The bloody tshirt, the ripped pants, once-June's camera (and they winced at the thought of the footage there), and … was that once-Enchantress's binding garment (once-June's thoughts reflected on the inaccuracy of that, ancient cultures had nothing like the bikinis of today).

The images disappeared to be replaced by a blurry, muted video of the tomb, "So, we researched further, and opened up your camera," they watched as once-June was confronted by once-Enchantress. Once the clip had ended Amanda Waller's face took over the screen, "I am going to state this plainly, we know you are not the twenty-three year old Doctor June Moone. We found your tomb and your heart. You will tell us who you are and what your allegiances are."

Heart?

They found the Enchantress' heart?

…

 **Note: Sorry for the long chapter!**

 **And the cliffhanger**

 **Last Chap: 3am 16/08/2015**

 **This chap: like lunch time 16/08/2015**


	8. Cutting to the Heart of the Issue

Amanda Waller watched as the being wearing June Moone breathed out at her revelation. Below the camera's angle she had a small knife held over the organ, just in case she - or the agents around her - had a chance of being put in the line of fire.

"The heart?" The being's voice was almost flat, but Waller picked up a small ounce of emotion, was that dread?

She spoke confidently, giving no sign that she had it's life in her hands, "Yes, your heart."

"Not my heart. Hers." This correction appeared to come unbidden from the creature's mouth, making Waller still ever so slightly. Could June Moone still be alive?

"Whose?"

…

Enchantress-June did not know what to do. Was the heart still theirs? But surely it wasn't … Their hands were still handcuffed to the table but they still reached up as if to feel for their heart. Had it been taken from them? Was it now held by the vulture-eyed Waller? They no longer had the magic the witch-god used, so what were they supposed to do?

Heart-in-throat they answered the question by rote. "It belonged to the Enchantress."

"And who is the Enchantress?" Shadows crossed over the flinty expression on her face. For a moment they could see her, her soul, her very core being. Amanda Waller was someone once-Enchantress would have killed upon sight, and once-June would have run from. Amanda Waller was someone who could bring down empires at the touch of a button, but she was also someone who felt it was her job to protect her country. She had seen war and death, and she had caused both on numerous occasions. But Enchantress-June, who was neither human or god … they knew that they could trust her.

It was this flash of unfounded trust that allowed them to speak, "She was a witch-god, to be forever entombed in the cave you took her heart from."

"Are you not her?"

"I suppose I was, but not anymore."

...

The creature on the screen that dominated Waller's view - although it was not the only screen of importance, while gaining a powerful metahuman had been her goal from the first time she saw Superman in action she still had other situations of importance to monitor - was not what she had expected. Of course one of her researchers had hypothesized that what climbed out of the cave was neither the creature entombed or the young archeologist, but that had been one hypothesis in a long list of options, and was quite close to the bottom. Already out of the corner of her eye she could see a researcher bring up a document to be projected next to the creature and printed for the briefing packet.

This could mean that her leverage was no longer leverage. Shit.

"Can you explain that any further than a cryptic statement?"

It laughed. "Yeah, I guess, sorry, this has all been pretty wild for me," 'yeah', 'wild'? Clearly it had gained some knowledge of current language … would this help or hinder? It cleared it's throat, "From what I understand the Enchantress was cursed so that if she ever took an unwilling host she would suffer, unluckily for June Moone she was that unwilling host."

"And?"

"And they both died, creating me in the process. A new entity, a new being, with the memories of a god and a human, and the powers of them both as well." It paused and then laughed, "Wow that sounds so dramatic. Once-June would never have done that before." It rolled it's head back, no longer looking at the camera and sighed, "But then again once-Enchantress wouldn't have ever though a human as a superior to her."

Waller felt a brief flash of pride - and possessiveness, although she would never admit that to anyone - at that admission.

"So, then, where do your allegiances lie?"

"With myself, I guess. Once-June's stepmother? I don't think once-Enchantress's family would ever accept me like this. They'd probably kill me on sight." Behind Waller a researcher was already frantically going through the information found at the cave, trying to find evidence on the _the Enchantress's family_.

"In that case I have a proposition for you."

 **Notes:**

 **Thank you so much for all the support!**

 **Last Chap: 16/08/2015**

 **Date Now: Still 16/08/2015**


	9. The Contract

Oh? A proposition?

"We will ensure that you are not hunted for your metahuman abilities." Hunted? Surely the world wasn't becoming that dangerous for metahumans yet. "We will provide lodging and funds at our discretion, in exchange you will help us on top priority missions."

"You do realize I'm not an American citizen, right?" They were not going to mention the lack of control of magic. The idea of admitting vulnerability to a secret government organization screamed of danger and stupidity. But maybe they could figure something out.

"This isn't about being American. It's about protecting the world from danger."

"So like a superhero?"

…

"In a way." The creature was clearly thinking this through.

"I want a contract. Assurance that you won't start illegal experiments on me at the drop of a hat. And freedom to move around, I don't want to be stuck in a room like this one for the rest of my life."

"Done." This was too easy. Much too easy, normal people would have fought at the thought of being controlled. Something was wrong, and Waller would figure it out.

Experimentally Waller pressed the knife into the heart, on screen there was no reaction from the creature. Shit.

...

"Not done yet." They breathed out, "I want access to the internet and the ability to contact people from outside the facility. And I want the contract to be unbreakable," this was the true worry, would Waller fall for it? "Through magical ways, not legal ones."

Waller's eyes hardened, and her expression became darker, "You will explain the process of the contract to me."

There was no such thing as magical contracts. Not unless Waller sold her soul to them. Scrabbling through once-June's memories inspiration struck, "It's a blood contract, both participants contribute their blood to be used as ink, which the contract is then written it. This binds the participants blood to the letters of the contract." Please don't recognize Harry Potter fanfiction. Please don't recognize Harry Potter fanfiction.

"And what happens if the contract is broken by either party?" She was falling for it. Hopefully.

They paused, keeping their face blank as they thought … "Blood-sickness until the contract is restored." That should be something that they could do … right? Once-enchantress often coloured her host's blood to be something more eerie when performing rituals. It should be easy to do that to Waller even at a low level of power. Maybe. (Even with their modern morals Enchantress-June knew they would have to go hunting soon. Animal experimentation was better than human experimentation. And squirrels and rats would be very easy to find.)

"And how permanent is it?"

They couldn't make it too long … but it had to be a believable length, "Depends on the length recorded in the contract. Often they are written for half-decades, to be renewed when the participants choose."

"Fine. I will draft a contract and have it sent to you. Until then you will be staying in the facility you are currently in." Waller paused, "For the safety of your current roommates you will have an escort at all times."

"Okay."

Waller nodded, and the door to their left opened, showing a soldier. "That is Major Rick Flag, he will be your guard until the contract is signed. You will be under constant supervision, and any attempt of defying my orders, hell if you even attempt to go to the bathroom without his - and therefore my - knowledge any possible contract will be a moot point. Am I understood?"

"Yes ma'am."

Waller smirked, "Good. I will re-contact you within the next two weeks." She leaned down, clearly about to dismiss them when a thought occured.

"Wait!"

"Yes?" There was a clear frown on her face but she needed to ensure she said this or else she would forget.

"You are going to have to be present at the signing of the finalized contract. I need assurance that it is your blood."

Amanda Waller scowled, but nodded, the screen went blank.

It worked. Wow.

(What once-Enchantress, once-June did not know, was that if she had believed in it as Waller believed in it, the contract would have worked. Even magic users do not fully understand the logic of magic.)

 **Notes:**

 **Can you believe that I've already reached upwards of 15,000 words in my drafts document? cuh-rae-Z!**

 **Last Chap: 16/08/2015**

 **Date Now: still 16/08/2015**

 **OK (so this is how you guys find out I'm kinda obsessive)**

 **((this is my baby, I want it to do well))**

 **A Broken Idol has;**

 **4 reviews**

 **4 favourites**

 **7 follows**

 ***shrugs***

 **All I can promise you is that the word count will go up!**

 **(*in a side-alley whisper* but if I get some more support from you guys I will release chapters off-schedule)**

 **Also! Speaking of schedule, this easy-peasy thingy going on is going to slow down because (sadly) I have a life, which includes university! So enjoy it while it lasts! Because soon I'm gonna have to post once a week rather than once (or twice) a day!**


	10. Meeting Major Rick Flag

So now June-Enchantress was in a secret American facility filled with soldiers and would be there until the devil in the woodwork popped out and made them sign a Faustian contract. At the same time they would have to play it cool so said devil did not realize that they were tricking them into signing a deal.

Awesome.

So very, very awesome. Every flicker out of the corner of their eye appeared to be mad scientists who were coming with hacksaws and medical equipment to start dissecting them. They were terrified. They had no way of protecting themself, the magics that they used in the hospital wouldn't work here, and any experimentation to try and get back to a decent level of self defense would either result in bodily harm or Amanda Waller finding out that June-Enchantress doesn't have any magical powers to speak of.

Currently. They could feel the innate magic in the air and the power running in their blood. If they hadn't then the teleportation incident wouldn't have happened. They just couldn't access it, nor use it properly without some trial and error experimentation. And probably some research.

There was very little they could do. Once-Enchantress would often meditate so that she could control her magics, but that was not working out for June-Enchantress. Right now they were supposed to be meditating, but it seemed like every stray thought became a full blown essay of worries and problems. Once-June's human brain had been fully developed by the time they came into existence, and the kind of training they should of had in meditation was never there. Hell, once-June had never even considered using meditation, let alone experimented in it and practiced the use of it from a young age. If she had then June-Enchantress would be in a much more favourable position ...

Opening their eyes June-Enchantress sighed and contemplated getting off the terribly uncomfortable bed, with the broken leg they were in an even more unfavourable position - it's not like they could run anywhere. And the damn crutches … they hadn't been allowed to keep the ones from the hospital - they hadn't even been brought with them when the team had spirited June-Enchantress out of there in the middle of the night - and the ones provided to them now by the base were uncomfortable. No, uncomfortable didn't cover it … they were painful, like they actually hurt their armpits and wrists when they had to use them. Forget the magic! First order of business was that the crutches had to go.

Picking the crutches up from the ground June-Enchantress heaved themselves up. A shift in their vision showed the soldier, Major Rick Flag as he had introduced himself, getting up as well, at least he was kinda cute. He didn't physically look like someone once-Enchantress would have gone for, but once-June had had a few flings in her time, and he definetly fit in her categories for male partners. Apart from the soldier bit. Once-June was someone who didn't particularly care for the military, she _was_ raised for some of her childhood by two lesbian mothers from the 1970s.

But June-Enchantress was not focusing on once-June's choice in men, no, they were most attracted to the vibes (aura? Astral presence? There wasn't a word in the English language to describe the extra senses many demons including the once-Enchantress and now June-Enchantress had, let alone the word for _what_ they were sensing) they were receiving from him. While he looked like the typical soldier in this base, he didn't feel like them. Underneath a layer of anxiety and worry - and wasn't it interesting that these feelings were directed at them - was a deep calm, which pervaded all the way to his core personality, which was filled with a warm sense of loyalty. It was emotionally nice to be in his presence. His aura licked against their's not even shying away like other people's auras did at the twin semblance (because it would take many years before once-June and once-Enchantress truly became a singular entity). The colours were also very pleasant to look at, indescribably in the human language but overlapping together into a pleasing mix of warm light.

They noticed as their own 'vibes' brushed right back at his. And wasn't that interesting? No humans thus far had been potential mates for once-Enchantress, the only beings she copulated with were of the demon variety.

They paused.

Shit, did they have a crush?

…

Flag stood as she did, wary of what the target's intentions were. He grew even more wary as she stopped to stare at the air around him. It seemed that often the target would stop and stare off into the distance, her breifing packet noted that the time of these intervals was decreasing since they first began, he knew that they were normal for her. But … but there was something distinctly not human about the way she paused, if he didn't look very closely he would think that she wasn't even breathing. All that moved were her eyes.

"Do you wanna go get some food with me?" The question startled him, she _had_ been staring at him for a little over three minutes, and then she drew out of the trance as if she hadn't ever stopped.

When he didn't respond she continued.

"Dweebie said there was a canteen on base?" She phrased it like a question … it was weird how she was inviting him to eat with her, he knew that she knew that he had been assigned to watch her during the day shifts. But there was also something familiar about her lack of conduct … it was very civilian. An attitude he was not used to. Waller had told him to make her feel welcome without revealing anything about the base or military, if he couldn't talk about his work then she must have meant to talk about his life? (Honestly Flag was just grasping for a reason to speak to June, she really was his type.)

"Sure."

She smiled, and it was like seeing the sun after an endless winter, "Cool."

"Wait, who's 'dweebie'?"

And so as they walked to the canteen they talked. Turns out if you don't give her a name she'll give you a bad (and silly) nickname. Maybe he should tell Agent Matthews - who was higher than him in the base's hierarchy as the chief representative of Amanda Waller. But, then again, as such a senior representative (and Matthews had made sure to press that into Flag's 'dumb soldier skull') he really shouldn't worry him about such insipid (another word used by Matthews in the briefing) concerns.

 **Authors Notes:**

 **crutches are so hard to include when ur character is constantly thinking!**

 **Last chap: 16/08/2015**

 **Date Now: *blows streamers* no longer 16/08/2015 … it's *drum roll pls* 17/08/2015!**

 **I really didn't know how to explain that Waller ordered rick and others not to let june-enchantress out of their sight so they just ate lunch and dinner from yesterday in the room, slept, had breakfast in the room, and then someone came in when they were taking the tray away to tell them they could go to the canteen for lunch. Like … I could havve added the scene but I wanted to start with June-enchantress's emotions, ya know?**

 **Fanfiction is** **SO WEIRD** **to write with, like I've updated (my time) August 11th, which registered as 10th and then August 12th which showed as August 11th. SO WEIRD. SO ANNOYING UGH.**


	11. 36 Days

In the base's canteen Rick Flag watched with amusement and fascinated horror as June Moone finished her third helping of the 'surprise meatloaf'. He watched as she grasped her glass of water, all her movements - especially now that she was in the open and not crammed in that box they called a room - were eerily smooth. She made no spare movements like most people did, her hands moved with the knife and fork in the most economical movements, taking the quickest route to pick up her glass. Flag had never before noticed people's extra movements, but she made no move to bump her fork against the plate, or move to a slightly less fixed course when shovelling her second helping of salad into her mouth.

It almost felt like he was watching some exquisite ballerina move across a tightrope.

"So …?"

Blinking he re-orientated himself so that he was no longer staring at her fine-boned hands, "What?"

"I said, can I go get another helping?"

For one brief moment he marvelled where this fine boned woman was putting all of it. The he nodded and stood with her, and walked slightly behind her as she seemed to float over to the serving stations. Maybe the extra food allowed her to have more control over her movements? Glancing to the side he saw the canteen's security cameras trained on her frame. At least he knew the researchers were getting this, he really didn't know how to report her eating habits, he imagined for a second going up to Waller, _yes ma'am I noticed that June becomes more graceful the more she eats._ Yes, because _that_ would go well.

Glancing at the appreciative expression of the cooks he chuckled to himself (quietly, in his head), at least someone was appreciating their hard work. After June had gathered her fourth - _**fourth**_ \- helping - with Flag holding the tray out for her to scoop food onto -, they moved to the coffee machine (and with some humor Flag noted that these movements had become routine). Flag had eaten with her for the first helping, but all the subsequent helpings had just turned into coffee refills for him. Tray in hand Flag escorted June back to 'their' table.

Her first bite was much more languid than she had taken before, was she finally becoming full? Absently he wondered how she had survived at the hospital they had extracted her from, there had been some kind of quota system for food there, had she been starving herself? (With that idea in mind most of the annoyance from watching her eat had dispersed.)

"So how old are you?"

It was the first time she had spoken. "..."

Doe eyes glanced up at him, "I'm sorry was that ... too direct?"

"No, it's fine," he just hadn't heard her speak since her first bite, "I'm 36."

"Huh." The sound she made was surprised. Rick wasn't a vain man, he knows that every year he lived was etched into his skin, whether through wrinkles, scars or bruises. For a moment he wished that he was younger, he knew that Doctor June Moone was only twenty-three years old, he was practically ancient in comparison to her, she was a bright young doctor - who was outrageously intelligent, getting into Cambridge at sixteen and already holding a doctorate at twenty-three (a flash of white hot rage swept over him, he was just a dumb soldier, never went to university, dedicated his life to service of the United States government).

"What?"

"No, I just," her delicate little throat moved as she swallowed her mouthful, "As of today I'm 36 days old."

He choked on his coffee, "Wait, what?"

This time she really looked up at him, "Sorry, were you not told?"

"No … your briefing packet says your age is twenty-three," And there, right as he said that her expression visibly shuttered, warmth leached out of her eyes, "and the spirit's age is somewhere around six thousand. What do you mean days old?"

…

Of course. Of course.

Their cute stalker didn't realize. Neither did it appear that the other members of this base or Amanda Waller realized. Of course they wouldn't. When they looked at them they saw a human Doctor possessed by an ancient witch. No matter their pronouncements otherwise. Of course outsiders wouldn't understand.

It shouldn't of hurt as much as it did. It really shouldn't. They had known him for such a small amount of time and yet his admission stung like he'd slapped them in the face with it.

They smiled, and even without looking they could feel their astral presence pulling away from his. "It means nothing." And then before he could speak - and his slight flinch was telling enough, he _had_ noticed that they were being insincere -, "I'm going to get fifths, okay?"

…

From behind the camera Amanda Waller sighed, of course Mr. Red, White and Blue would mess up. She was going to have to expand the creature's briefing packet to ensure he understood exactly what it was. She needed them attached, and she could see that the attachment on the creature's end was becoming frayed due to Flag's inability.

(She didn't even realize until later that this was the beginning of her new career of matchmaker between those two idiots.)

 **Authors Notes:**

 **Prev Chappie: 17/08/2015**

 **Now: Still 17/08/2015**


	12. Starting at the Beginning

Upon returning to their room after the canteen incident Enchantress-June found a final copy of the contract they were to sign with Waller laying on their rickety bed … all 167 pages of it, not including the title and the three pages dedicated to the table of contents (yes, they flipped to the end and checked the page count, probably out of some morbid curiosity). When they had lied about a dangerous blood contract they had expected something a bit more scroll like and about five paragraphs long, not double the length of once-June's undergraduate dissertation and about the same length as her research notebook preceding her Doctorate. And after a quick flick-through they were displeased to discover that the font was **half** that of her research notebook.

Glancing at the corner of the room where their nightguard sat (and wasn't that another blow to have Flag leave them _early_ after a bullshit excuse) they cleared their throat.

A mini-heart attack followed when the night guard's hand immediately twitched toward the gun strapped to her leg, followed by a gruff, "What?"

"Would it be possible to get a highlighter?"

"Why?" It was very disconcerting to hear someone sound so suspicious about such a mundane action. They really hadn't been confronted with much open hostility - except for Waller, but they had a feeling that Waller was always like that - since their existence began (and they were definitely going to have to find a better word to describe it than that).

(There really is no way to explain the feeling of someone else judging you for who you are, without even know _who_ you are. June Moone, being a middle-class white female was a relatively privileged girl growing up. While she had dealt with the hatred of homophobes at a young age - due to her mother's second relationship - she had left the situation at such a young age that it never really affected her the way it would have affected someone who lived with lesbian mothers their entire life. The Enchantress had been feared by people, but that number was equal to the number of people who had loved and worshipped her - often the lines between love and fear overlapped - but those feelings were only ever created and promoted by her actions.

The new being currently referring to themself as June-Enchantress or Enchantress-June had these memories, but had never experienced what it was like to be judged by someone with prejudice against them. A prejudice against them for being themselves. When you encounter someone who is prejudiced against you because of things you cannot control a stir of emotions occurs, some parts being fear, some anger, but also a large amount of loathing towards yourself and your identity. It was not June-Enchantress's fault that they were the way they were, and yet some part of them was telling themself that, and that if they could just be someone else they wouldn't have to worry about the danger they were in.

Of all the new experiences June-Enchantress would face this was the one they wished they could skip over.)

Milliseconds wrought with tension passed, "So I can go through the contract?" Their voice very nearly squeaked and they could feel their heartbeat increasing ever so slightly to echo the emotions they were feeling.

(From behind the glass window the researchers tasked with monitoring the creature's base behavior - so they could later detect when it was lying or any abnormalities in it's actions - noted down the increased heartbeat and other signs of distress in their target - including an interesting release in pheromones which they later learnt triggered the human's brain predator-prey system to mark the pheromone holder as being neither.)

The guard stared at them for a minute, and in that minute June-Enchantress wondered if this was going to be one of those stories about how a human whose relatives were victims of a 'bad' metahuman's rampage killed an innocent metahuman - before disappearing on her archeological mission once-June had heard a number of cases like this, where people were even considering whether human on metahuman crime should be considered a hate crime, once-June hadn't cared much about the metahuman's predicaments but now … now June-Enchantress was feeling some sympathy for the low level metahumans of the world. (They also quietly tucked away the disturbed and content feelings at being thought of as a not-human, their issues with identity would wait until they were _sure_ that they would not end up on some mad scientist's dissection table.

But then the guard sighed and stood (and all the researchers watching the target noted it's flinch at the movement) and knocked on the door. Not a second later the door opened and someone passed the highlighter through, which the guard then passed to June-Enchantress.

"Thank you."

The guard grunted, before moving back to sit down, leaving June to start going through the contract.

 _The participants in the contract will agree to mutual lack of antagonism and harm if both participants adhere to the terms of the condition in sub-section b of article 15 …_

Oh boy … this was going to take a while. Might be a good idea to change into their new 'pajamas' (because honestly there was very little difference from their regular tracksuit) first.

 **Authors Note:**

 **Do you want me to include Waller's convo with Flag? I felt that the chap was getting too long as is, if I included it I'd have to split it (again) …**

 **Longest chapter so far (was at 4 pages), had to chop it in two ...**

 **I swear though these chapters keep getting longer and longer … I'm really worried that the longer they get the less mistakes I'll pick up (the shorter the chapter the easier it is to edit, I'm really bad at concentrating on editing) … just comment if you see an issue PLEASE**

 **I've started a draft for a little fic. Please tell me if I should post it now or later …**

 **So, premise: Due to a boyfriend's drug habits Zoe's (Deadshot's daughter) mom gets arrested. 3 years in the slammer, minimum. And because she doesn't have any relatives left Zoe goes to Gotham City's Orphanage. Guess which mad clown couple is looking for their own slice of normal?**

 **(Zoe kidnapped by Joker and Harley. Sort of fluffy while also being VERY dark. Stockholm Syndrome. Inspired by** ** _our house is on fire but we like it that way_** **by** ** _Logorrhea_** **)**

 **I've already posted on ao3 but I could also post it up here ... if I get enough support ...**

 **(I'm also gonna aim for over 1,000 words for every chap, soooooo #motivation)**

 **Prev Chap: 14/08/2015**

 **Now: midnight 14/08/2015 to like 3am 15/08/2015**


	13. Research, Remorse, Revision

After reaming Flag out ("We brought you in to help foster trust in the target!") and giving him a newly revised docket on the target ("If I get another whiff of that kind of behaviour again I am pulling you from this mission, we cannot allow the relationship we've built up to be broken by some dumbass Major's poorly chosen words") to be studied and memorized before the two's next encounter, Waller moved on to speak with the head researcher on their new understanding of the creature's abilities.

Or, as it turned out, to be reminded of the dead-end her research department was at.

"-cient scripture indicates some control over the elements as well as the general allusion to the unquantifiable energy that is consistently referred to as power of the moon, but which we've translated to ma-" Waller had brought this man in because of his history in studying ancient latin cultures and their use of rituals, but so far her investment had proved to be unreliable at best, and completely unneeded at worst, "-gician is often translated to warrior of the moon in sanskrit dialogues, but here the warriors of the moon appear as those which the being known as the queen of the moon, who your target refers to as the Enchantr-" It was probably her fault for hiring someone whose passion was agent magical societies (no matter what Professor Samson Cheong said Waller knew how to make fable sound like logic). "- then, there is also the subject often referred to the king of the sun, who seems to -"

And this was where she cut him off with a simple gesture, he quickly fell silent, "So, what you're telling me is that you _still_ have no idea what this contract is?"

"Well," A single look quelled further babble, "In a way … yes."

Turning away from him she looked out through the glass of her office to the hive that was the rest of her department, Waller needed to find out what the truth was about this contract - and fast - but it looks like she wouldn't be getting any answers from him, turning back to him she nodded, "Continue to go through the recordings of the tomb."

He nodded but didn't move.

This was the main reason she preferred to not work with civilians, "You are dismissed professor."

The knowledge of the benefit her country would gain from having a metahuman with the powers listed in the records within the tomb, helped stop her from just threatening the creature until it worked with her.

Then she strode out of her office, immediately all eyes were on her, the only ones not watching her being those she had given indefinite assignments to - monitoring the situation in North Korea, the wire-taps in several government officials' (who were both political enemies and friends, it never hurt to be too careful) phones and, of course, the researchers monitoring their newest metahuman. _These_ were the kind of people she worked well with, "I need everyone to begin proposing worst-case-scenarios of this supposed contract, you will have the time between now and tomorrow at 2pm to draft these scenarios into a list from most to least likely, each with an accompanying threat level towards the United States, and then towards the person signing the contract." Even though it was midnight no-one protested, there was no such thing as regular office hours for the security level that all of the people in this room held. She would know, her own security level was so high that she had once considered leaving a note to herself as a reminder (this thought had been immediately banished at the thought of what that information would mean in the wrong hands, but it had been there for a moment or two).

After Waller's announcement she left the room, the people in her team were all specially handpicked. They were the best of the best _before_ she had chosen them, and now they were even better. She trusted them to take such a simple assignment and completely excel at it.

On her laptop the slight figure of the creature sat, going through the proposed contract. Waller had ensured that the first draft would have several large errors in them, a way to measure the severity at which the creature held the contract, as well as the creature's reaction to possible deception. From it's watcher's reports it had found most of the major issues they had placed (including a little bit about binding the creature's soul to her service) and nearly all of the spelling errors.

But not all of them. Several times things that her behavior analysts said would have angered the figure depicted in the thing's resting place - little notes about the hierarchy during missions, or the creature's use of it's powers on base - weren't even noticed by the target, the largest reaction to these was a little note added about allowance to regularly practice the use of its powers in a location chosen by the discretion of the facility.

Was this the real thing?

It felt too good to be true.

…

Closing the new dossier. Flag paused in his near-frantic study (and while the pace was mostly to do with June's expression a large part was also because Waller was a scary bitch).

He had never met anyone quite like June before … even if the woman he met wasn't exactly June.

There was something about her that drew him to her more than any other person he had known, and even more than a lot (all) of the people of the people he had been with … romantically. It, whatever it was, wasn't a trait he could pin down and say 'this is why I'm attracted to June Moone, also known as the Enchantress', maybe if it was this would be easier for him. Whatever the trait was … it was never something he had felt in another person before.

(What Rick Flag was mistaking for a trait he was attracted to was his astral projection's reaction against June-Enchantress' projection.)

Although, Rick reflected, it did make sense that he had never felt that way about another person before, after all he had _never_ met a person who had been born from the deaths of two other people.

(Far away Batman shivered and then glanced around to make sure no one was watching him.)

…

In their room June-Enchantress circled another issue in the contract and hoped for some hint that they'd be getting out of this alive.

 **Notes:**

 **and there's the second half of my four-page extravaganza! (also I've reached thirty whole pages of writing)**

 **Prev Chap: early early morn 15/08/2015**

 **Date Now: like 6pm 15/08/2015 onward**

 **I figure JE would have taken a llooooooong time to go thru the contract and the researchers would also have taken a looooooooong time going thru the files on the place sooooo ….**

 **YOOOOO!**

 **Votes on who** ** _you_** **want in this universe's task force X will begin … NOW! Just drop me a line saying who it is and I will add it to my large mind map of possible members! (Just a warning: no one is guaranteed, not even Ricky!)**


End file.
